Death's will
by Sushi-San
Summary: the bebop crew goes searching for a bounty while facing a few incounters: being broke, the Syndicate and Bell peppers and beef. who knows whats in store for the bebop crew. so please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Rio-sanblack: this is the first fic that is actually under my name! I have three other fics under Sakura-Princess, so can you please r&r!  
  
If some words are misspelled o well!! Even if you didn't like my story please review me anywayz to tell me what I need to work on THANK YOU!!!!^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy bebop or any of the songs!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_  
  
  
  
session 1: and so the search begins………..  
  
  
  
Faye was at the casino, of course gambling her money away  
  
Mean while on bebop:  
  
Jet was cooking his famous bell peppers and beef (without the beef), Spike was  
  
watching bounty bucks and ready to eat the bell peppers and "beef" while Ed was surfing  
  
the net on her tomato and Ein was just sleeping. "there's a bounty worth 80 million  
  
woolong, jet." Spike told jet. "Edward will look into it! ^-^" said Ed. "it says here that  
  
the bounty's name is…. Julia! And if you catch her alive she's worth 80 million, and if  
  
you catch her dead she's worth 40 million." " what !?" spike asked.  
  
  
  
Opening theme song: TANKS!  
  
  
  
Spike runs off to the hanger and tells Jet he got this one. Faye and spike just  
  
happened to pass by each other. "huh? What's going on? Is there a new bounty?" she  
  
asked the guys. Jet speaks up, "yeah. It's that girl, Julia. But I want you to check on  
  
spike. Just in case." "Julia? Hmmmm…….why do I have to go? Why don't you?" Faye  
  
asked while walking towards the hanger. "you already know that you'll, (if Spike shares,)  
  
get some money out of it, and just in case spike lets her get away." Jet said with a smile.  
  
"how much is she worth?" " 80 mill alive and 40 mill dead." Faye asks, " wonder what  
  
she did? Oh well beggars can't be choosers." She walkers off into the red tail, then  
  
suddenly remembers that she needs to know Julia is said to be located. " Edward thinks  
  
Julia might be located on Earth! Edward wants to know if Edward might be able to come  
  
because Edward is still looking for father figure." "sorry not this time kid." Jet and Faye  
  
say at the same time. " why not?" " well Ed why don't you let Jet explain." Faye runs off  
  
in a heart beat after that. "Jeez. Well you see Ed um……. Hmmm… how should I put it?"  
  
  
  
What Spikes doing:  
  
  
  
Spike was cruising earth. Then he landed in a small town. (or what looked like a town.)  
  
He started to walk around asking people if they've seen Julia.( he also showed them a  
  
picture of her) " Man this is hopeless……..Hmmmm. what's that?" Spike looks at a bar  
  
across the street and thinks he sees Julia. He quickly runs over but only sees a bar tender,  
  
V.T. and her cat Zeros. " so what are you doing on Earth?" Spike questions V.T. "  
  
Hmmmm. Oh its you hey spike I'm just wondering around, here have a drink on me"  
  
says V.T. " that's very generous of you but I thought you said you hated bounty hunters"  
  
spike says while sitting down next to V.T. " have you seen this person" spike showed  
  
V.T. a picture of Julia. "Hmmmmm…..nope sorry. Is that your next bounty head?" V.T.  
  
says. " something like that. Well if you've seen her give me a call"  
  
" will do" V.T. raises her glass to spike and watches him walk out the door.  
  
COWBOY BEBOP…….  
  
What Faye is doing:  
  
Back round song: cats on mars  
  
Faye lands her ship next to a dock, gets out and starts walking around asking people if they:  
  
know, heard of, or seen Julia. *Sigh* "this is so hopeless how the hell am I going to find  
  
her in a place like this!!!!!??????" Faye then sees a little kid selling piyokos and asks him  
  
if he's seen Julia. " have you heard of a girl named Julia kid?" Faye asked. " yeah I heard  
  
of a girl named Julia. She lives in a run down black house not to far from that bar down  
  
the block." "thanks a lot kid!"^-^ " wait a second lady since I helped you can you do  
  
something for me?………" " and what might that be?" " buy my piyokos, they're very  
  
famous on earth." "Ummm well? You see kid I'm kinda "broke"  
  
" please!!!!" * sigh* " I'll come back later kid I "promise." Faye runs to her ship.  
  
  
  
Back on bebop  
  
"you see Ed that's why you can't go with Faye." " okay. Jet-person. Come on Ein lets go  
  
look for more info on Julia to help Faye-Faye."  
  
  
  
Faye: we're still looking for Julia. Now we have to put up with other bounty hunters after Julia. What's that Julia's not on earth hmmmm…..  
  
Spike: the next session is called not to close not to far.  
  
Edward: you better get ready!  
  
See you in space Cowgirl?……..  
  
Ending theme song: the real folk blues  
  
  
  
Session 2: not to close not to far  
  
Opening theme song: TANKS!  
  
Spike and Faye have been wondering the earth for almost a days now.  
  
What Faye is doing:  
  
"finally I found the bar! While I'm here I might as well have a drink." Faye lands the  
  
red tail and then walks over to the bar, she was lucky that she could catch the last 20  
  
minutes of karaoke time. Faye sits down on a bar stool. The she hears a young women a  
  
little younger than her self sing.  
  
  
  
"Never seen a blue sky  
  
Yeah I can feel it reaching out  
  
And moving closer  
  
There's something about blue  
  
Asked myself what it's all for  
  
You know the funny thing about it  
  
I couldn't answer  
  
No I couldn't answer"  
  
  
  
" give me something hard" Faye says to the tender "yes miss"  
  
"Things have turned a deeper shade of blue  
  
And images that might be real  
  
May be illusion  
  
Keep flashing off and on  
  
Free  
  
Wanna be free  
  
Gonna be free  
  
And move among the stars  
  
You know they really aren't so far  
  
Feels so free  
  
Gotta know free  
  
Please  
  
Don't wake me from the dream  
  
It's really everything it seemed  
  
I'm so free  
  
No black and white in the blue"  
  
" excuse me sir can you tell me who that lady singing is?" Faye asked. "I don't know  
  
she just came in and started singing" said the tender.  
  
"Everything is clearer now  
  
Life is just a dream you know  
  
That's never ending  
  
I'm ascending"  
  
All of a sudden she stopped singing and everyone in the little bar started to clap.  
  
Then she started singing a different song.  
  
"Been a fool, been a clown  
  
Lost my way from up and down  
  
And I know, yes I know  
  
And I see it in your eyes  
  
That you really weren't suprised at me at all  
  
Not at all  
  
And I know by your smile it's you."  
  
Faye quickly drank down her drink ( by the way it was scotch on the rocks.)  
  
"Don't care for me, don't cry  
  
Let's say goodbye, Adieu.  
  
It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time  
  
It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye.  
  
I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds  
  
High up and in the sky  
  
I'm strong and so cold  
  
As I stand alone  
  
Goodbye, So long, Adieu."  
  
and started walking toward the door. " do you know who Julia is?" she asked the tender. But the only  
  
answer she got was ……… "go to the black house I heard a Julia lives there" " thanks"  
  
"Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories  
  
And now you've gone  
  
I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu  
  
My love for you burns deep  
  
Inside me, so strong  
  
Embers of times we had  
  
And now here I stand lost in a memory  
  
I see your face and smile.  
  
Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories  
  
And now you've gone  
  
I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu  
  
My love for you burns deep  
  
Inside me, so strong  
  
Embers of times we had  
  
And now here I stand lost in a memory  
  
I see your face and smile."  
  
"yeah." Faye jumped into the red tail and flew off.  
  
COWBOY BEBOP…….  
  
What Spike was doing:  
  
Spike parked the swordfish at the dock and stood by it for a smoke. "damn this is  
  
useless." Spike took out his phone and called Jet. "this is Jet oh hey Spike did you get any  
  
info on Julia." "no. I was hoping you had something umm… hold on a sec. Hey Ed do  
  
you have anything?" " Edward found out that Julia lives in a black house in middle of no  
  
where." "thanks Ed" "your welcome Spike-person!" Spike then hangs up, puts out his  
  
cigarette the gets back in his ship. He was headed for the black house to find Julia.  
  
  
  
Back to Faye:  
  
Faye gets to the house takes out her gun and kicks open the door. She points her gun in  
  
the house only to see Julia and Vicious sitting on the ragged couch.  
  
"what" (Faye says.)  
  
  
  
Spike: wasn't that a surprise.  
  
Faye: I know, Vicious is lucky I found Julia before you did, Spike.  
  
Spike if you get into a fight with Vicious you WON'T win.  
  
Faye: what little faith you have in me ,Spike.  
  
Spike: hmmm…….the next session is called ,boogie woogie battle.  
  
Jet: I hope I'm in it.  
  
Ed: me to! ^_^  
  
See you in space cowboy……………..  
  
Ending theme song: the real folk blues  
  
Session 3: boogie woogie battle  
  
Opening theme song: TANKS!  
  
Spike finally found the house. He parked the swordfish, took out his gun and ran into the  
  
house only to see Faye shooting like crazy. "what the hell are you doing……here?……"  
  
questioned Spike angrily to Faye. "no time to talk." Says Faye. Spike looks in the house  
  
and sees why Faye was shooting. "Vicious." "Spike. Lets settle this once and for all."  
  
Vicious pulls out his sword and walks outside waiting for Spike to follow. (Faye stops  
  
shooting tells Julia to follow her and ran to her ship.) Spike walks outside and the battle  
  
begins.  
  
  
  
COWBOY BEBOP………  
  
Vicious and Spike go head on.  
  
Back on bebop:  
  
" I wonder what Spike-person and Faye-Faye are doing?" says Ed. Edward starts to think  
  
(in Edward's thoughts) Faye-Faye and Spike-person catch Julia and get the reward and live happily ever after! ^-^ (Edward stops thinking) " YAY!!!"  
  
Faye flew to bebop and Jet tied her up to the stares and waited for Spike  
  
back to the battle:  
  
"ugh" Spike said as he was stabbed in the shoulder as he shot Vicious in the same spot.  
  
"VICIOUS OVER HERE JUMP IN" called Lynn. Vicious then ran to the roof of the  
  
house. ( Spike followed) then they started to fight again. Then all of a sudden Spike was  
  
on the floor with Vicious almost on top again. (Spikes head hung off the roof) then he  
  
remembered he had a grenade in his pocket he pulled it out opened it and bang!  
  
Faye: and so the brave knight dies in battle against the evil demon. Who knows whats going to happen to his princess or the bebop crew.  
  
Ed: the next session is called the lullaby was sang.  
  
Jet: get your tissues ready.  
  
See you in space brave knight…………  
  
  
  
Aishiteta to nageku ni wa  
  
Amari ni mo toki wa sugi te shimatta  
  
Mada kokoro no hokorobi o  
  
Iyasenumama kaze ga fuiteru  
  
Hitotsu no me de asu o mite  
  
Hitotsu no me de kinou mitsumeteru  
  
Kimi no ai no yurikagode  
  
Mo ichido yasurakani nemuretara  
  
Kawaita hitomi de dareka na itekure  
  
*The real folk blues  
  
Honto no kanashimi ga shiritaidake  
  
Doro no kawa ni sukatta jinsei mo warukuwanai  
  
Ichido kiri de owarunara  
  
Kibou ni michita zetsuboto  
  
Wanagashikakerareteru kono chansu  
  
Nani ga yoku te warui no ka  
  
Koin no omoi to kuramitaita  
  
Dore dake ikireba iyasareru no darou  
  
The real folk blues  
  
Honto no yorokobi ga shiritai dake  
  
Hikaru mono no subete ga ougen to wa kagiranai  
  
* repeat 


	2. session 4 part 1

Faye: It's been a very long time and since that lonely brave knight "died" the bebop crew is searching for bounties that are a little "cheaper" so they won't end up like that knight. It's been almost two years since that brave knight ascended from the universe hasn't time flown by…………………………………………………………………….  
  
  
  
Session 4: the lullaby was sung…….  
  
On bebop  
  
Theme song: cats on mars  
  
" Hey Ed did you find any bounties worth catching?" Faye asked as she sat down on the  
  
couch next to the devoted Edward. "I'm still searching the net Faye." Said Ed  
  
"do you think you can hurry it up!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"this is as fast as I go so be patient……… BINGO here we are!!!!!!!!!" ^-^  
  
"so what is it?"  
  
"I found a guy named Sparkster who is worth ummm………6 million woolong!!!  
  
Wait there's more, if you bring 3 of his partners, knowku, Rae, and also a person named  
  
Johnny………..if you catch them and bring them alive then you'll get an extra swapping  
  
2 million!!, They are at mars now"  
  
" hmmmmmmmmm…. You get some more info and I'll call Jet." " will do!" Faye ran  
  
toward her ship and got a hold of Jet. " hmmm… what the bounties are charged with  
  
killing a police officer, raping a rich bounty hunter and stealing guns, and explosives  
  
wait!!! They're all some kind of ninjas! Oh no Faye!!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile where Jets at….  
  
"give me something strong" Jet was in one of those bounty hideout bars. ( without  
  
knowing it) when all of a sudden…. His phone started to make noise.. " hey Jet I got  
  
some info on a few new bounties!!! Where are you????" Faye said/ questioned. "Ger.  
  
now's NOT a good time Faye!!!!" Jet paid his bill ( because he noticed everyone in the  
  
bar look at him funny and start to take out their guns) and ran to the hammerhead as fast  
  
as possible with some bounties shooting at him! ( Jets thoughts) " Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Faye!!!!! What have you gotten me into now!!!!!!!!" Jet got to his ship and flew off.  
  
  
  
On mars where Faye is…….  
  
" what! Ger I didn't need him anyway! Now where should I start looking……… I know  
  
the most expensive bar here." Faye gets to the bar parks her ship and goes inside the  
  
restroom to phone Jet.  
  
  
  
Back at bebop…………  
  
Jet answered the phone " What is it Faye!!!!!" Jet said angrily. " listen Jet I need you to  
  
come to the most expensive bar on mars for 3 bounties worth 8 mill." Faye told him.  
  
"I'm on my way" Jet ran to the hanger and pasted the sleeping Edward and Ein.  
  
" how many hours does that girl sleep?" Jet launched and headed toward mars.  
  
  
  
Back to Faye………….  
  
Faye walked to the counter and asked for a drink ( scotch on rocks) " excuse me sir do  
  
you know anyone named Knowku?" Faye sort of huddled over the counter. " as a matter  
  
of fact miss that's me, do you want anything miss?" Knowku asked "yes can you meet  
  
me in that hotel down the block, and bring 3 friends I'll buy and I'll be waiting for you."  
  
( wink) Faye then finished her drink, waved bye, walked to the Red Tail and called Jet.  
  
"hey Jet meet me at the golden sweet hotel instead of the bar o.k. Jet I got some info for  
  
you!"  
  
" I'll be right there Faye." Jet and Faye both hung up and headed toward the hotel.  
  
  
  
Faye: and so the black dog Jet heads toward the hotel.. but what do him and I find out about another bounty hunter after the same bounty head. Could it be what it is. No way!  
  
Edward: you don't want to miss the next session of Cowboy Bebop!  
  
Jet: its called the lullaby was sung part 2: the brave knights grave is destroyed  
  
Faye: you don't want to miss it like Edward said!  
  
Ending theme song: the real folk blues 


End file.
